


Celebrate Good Times, Come On!

by eafay70



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/pseuds/eafay70
Summary: Chelix celebrates a certain Champions League goal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Goal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8682190) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 
  * Inspired by [Three Goals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643247) by [Blue_Night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night). 



> I was watching the highlights (yet again) and felt the need to contribute to the party here on AO3.
> 
> Title comes from that party classic, "Celebration" by Kool & The Gang.

The wonders which the Westfalenstadion witnessed that night were far too many to count. For a certain young American, it was obvious which wonder was the most important: the goal scored in the 81st minute by his one true love.

Felix and Christian ran to embrace each other, shouting for joy. With a deliberate wink, Christian told his boyfriend to expect a major goal celebration once they got home. With a cocky smirk, Felix told Christian that he would be counting the minutes until they could be alone together.

On the way to their apartment after the match, Christian rested his head on Felix's shoulder and whispered, "Your wish is my command."

"How many wishes do I get?" Felix whispered back.

"Infinite wishes." Christian nibbled Felix's ear.

"Wish number one: Stop distracting me so I don't crash the car before we get home."

Christian reluctantly complied, sitting patiently until Felix parked the car and said, "Wish number two: Carry me in."

"Gladly." Christian picked up Felix bridal-style and walked into their apartment, locking the door behind them.

Felix kissed Christian hard, their tongues fighting for dominance. He tugged at Christian's jacket insistently. _"Aus. Alles aus."_

"Help me with that?" Christian used Felix's hands to unzip his jacket and unbutton his pants. Felix and Christian then got to work stripping the Pennsylvanian naked.

_"Du gehörst nur mir."_ Felix wrapped his hands around Christian's rock-hard cock. "You belong only to me."

"Felix..." Christian gripped Felix's shoulders. "This is about you."

"Next wish," moaned Felix, "You blow while I stroke."

Christian unzipped Felix's pants and pulled them down, then pulled off his underwear to reveal a hardened cock beginning to leak. The American licked his lips, bent at the waist, and took Felix into his mouth.

_"Perfekt."_ Felix leaned down in a vain attempt to keep stroking Christian. _"Verdammt's, Christian!"_

Christian didn't say anything, just kept working on Felix's cock. When Felix came with a moan, Christian swallowed every bit of it.

Felix helped Christian to his feet. "You do it so well." He stepped out of his pants, then removed his shirt. "Let me treat you, too." He reached forward and went back to stroking his boyfriend's cock, this time also licking his chest and stomach.

_"Felix...bitte..."_ Christian nipped Felix's neck, trying to leave a love bite. _"Du und ich, bis zum Ende."_ He shuddered as Felix took him to the edge, then bit down hard as he came into Felix's hands.

Felix and Christian slowly walked to their bedroom and snuggled under the covers. "I love you, Christian. And I have one last wish."

"If it's my undying love right back at you," Christian said as he rubbed their noses together, "I granted that wish long ago."

"Oh." Felix smiled. "That'll have to be celebrated tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing sex, so feedback would be greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
